Is it just a crush?
by sexyCatDemon
Summary: well i finally wrote it.Im sorry if it sucks.This is the continuation of Dragon Ruler 06 's story is it just a crush.Major yaoi warnings and knowing me itll be come dark later.don't read if you havent read the dragon's first 10 chapters. No mean reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**Im back! Im not sure which story im gunna work on after this…To tell the truth ive been swamped here lately..Between school functions,home work,friends,family andmy new boyfriendi haven't had any time to work on anything.I also just can't get into writing this one my minds been proccupied with my own , I promised the previous owner I would work on the continuation and here it is the NEXT CHAPTER OF "Is It Just A Crush?"!**_

**Nothing Sweeter**

Haku gaped at the disaray the living room was in . he heard Zabuza chuckle behind him but only twitched in hugged him from behind and gave him a innocent sweet kiss on his head "I best be like you have your hands full "Zabuza whispered before releasing Haku and heading back to his shook with anger before slamming the door loudly "YOU GUYS BETTER HAVE AN EXCUSE AS TO WHY THIS PLACE IS A RECK" he yelled up the stairs .Sighing he looked around taking in the full extent of the damage he glared at the was what looked to be ramen broth with a few noodles on the screen with some sort of slasher film playing behind it.

Sighing in defeat Haku headed for the down stairs bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth and some glass headed for the living room again omly to stop dead in his tracks there standing at the end of the hall way was the perfect embody ment of a snake with a human pale man was smiling with his fang like teeth showing and his long shiny hair like black stood frozen taking in the man's ….Purple lipstick and purple make up around his eyes…Those eyes "Inhuman" Haku said silently to himself taking a step back.A dark chuckle assaulted his ears causing and involuntary shiver to run through Haku's body.

Then the man spoke "Zabuza has good tasssste…Pppperfectttt hosssstage material….you may be jussssst what we need to lure them into our ttttrap and beat them once and for all" every word came out like an the evil hissing of a dropped the rag and shook his fear away moving his hand to reach for his pocket that held his senbon needles. 'Just like a snake…..sneeky..underhanded…but intimadating and strong' Haku thought to himself before his hand stilled at the sound of a muffled scream "Naruto he screamed running toward the gasped when he was caught around the waist and had c loth covering his mouth and nose "They'll be fine as long as you don't struggle to much" the man's hissing bearely reached Haku's ears before his world fell into black.

Haku dreamed of Zabuza smiling at him and giving him sweet kisses. Oh nothing was sweeter than those kisses to dream was interrupted though when his body suddenly felt wet and cold causing him to bolt Haku wen't into defensive mode his hand fishing three senbon from his pocket. He heard laughter as his eyes bolted around the blurry but will lit room. Shaking his head his vision started to clear and he saw crates and the same man from earlyer surrounded by boys Zabuza's age all wearing an odd purple sash around their waist "who are you? Where are my friends" haku screamed readying the senbon between his fingers. Another his like chuckling irrupted from the snake man "I am Orochimaru..Im sure you know what im capable of through your boyfriend…Your friends are fine and sleeping at home"the man smiled earily "You really are quite cute" he hissed.

Haku glared and threw a senbon the needle flying right by orochimaru's face and embedding its tip in the grinned as a small cut on his face began to bleed a small strand of his hair fill to the ground "Fiesty,even better" he sneered aproaching the smaller brown haired watched the man his eyes narrowing as he got into a stronger defensive stance. Orochimaru grinned as he looked at the sopping wet boy..How blissfully obliviant he was to his partial nudeness and cute of the surrounding boys snickered as the looked at the boy hungrly.

Orochimaru halted his movement standing right in front of Haku his yellow green eyes peering into the brown ones below. They dipectedloathing, determination ,and a slight hint of fear .Orochimaru moved his hand ,his fingers hooking a wet piece of chestnut hair and pulling it behind the boys ear away from his face "Id love to see more of your fiestyness but im afraid we cant afford to loos any more members at the moment..Good night" . Without warning Orochimaru's knee hit Haku's stomach hardenough to knock the air out of fell to the floor glaring at the man above him while blacknesss creeped in on him once again. Quickly Haku fell into the dark as Orochimaru smirked above him .

Orochimaru mind coming up with images of the unconciouse boy at his feet in different positions with different expressions to match each one. His long tongue licked over his dry lips as he immagined to boy on his hands and knees crying while his body was exposed and his hands bound above his yes taking the boy would be great. He'd be killing to birds with one stone .Not only would he be claiming the boys hed be getting revenge on that damn Atkatsuki there would be nothing sweeter on his tongue than the taste of his succisful revenge.

_**I really am sorry everyone I think I need to rethink this adoption…I love this story but ive fallen so behind in my anime and my fanfictions…I really need some help…Ill end it here I might end up re writing this chapter later when im feeling better…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note(DON'T SKIP):Well first things first. I do not own Naruto ..If I did id be a much happier person. Seconed I have to state that im so lost right now. I have 6 on going stories and NO BETA. To make it better I do not have any type of microsoft office. No WORD. Nothing. If youd like t help me on anything at all. Please..PLEASE just message me and we can talk about it. Also if anyone ever wonders where i get my chapter titles from..You need to read the chapters and compare them to the title...

I would like to dedicate the this teaser chapter to forbidenjutsu. You wanted it. Ill work on retyping andadjusting the next few chaptors. Sorry this ones so late after i told you id put it up. Thanks for showing some interest!

* * *

Chapter Title: Crimson Glass

The scent of rotting boxes filled his nose as he returned to consciousness. His eyes open but the images bleary till he blinked away the sleep. Finally his senses returned to him. He'd been moved to a back room of a warehouse. The darkness of his hold cut with light from a window in the door. Haku's lips curled in a sneer at the room he was in. Empty bottles littered the concrete floor and boxes full of materials that had once looked normal but due to many years off exsposure to deplorable conditions deteriorated . Haku shifted and growled in agitation at the sting of rope on his slender wrists. They had propped him against a back wall uncaring of the various puddles staining the floor " Oh Kami no" he remembered the conditions of his containment .

The were after his Zabuza . He felt about on his frame growling when he realized Orichimaru hadgotten smart. His needles gone he observed his surroundings attempting to calculate the possibilities of an escape. No windows so the door was his exit... Not happening. He could clearly see from his position the many gang member's that belonged to that serpent of a man. Well shit this predicament was troublesome as Shikamaru would say. The rope cut into his wrist with everyshift. The bindings holding his limbs had to go. He found a bottle to be within distance it dirty brown glass reflecting the light. The lithe young beauty shifted once more catching the bottle between his bound feet and pulling it close. This was going to make a noise but at least it would alleviate the pain in his ankles and wrists.

He grabbed the bottle the heavy object slipping between his unsteady fingers as he hit it against the floor. Brown glass decorating the floor like pieces of over sized glitter. He chose a piece carefully avoiding the ones with sharper or jagged edges. He sawed through the rope burning the delicate white skin of his arms before starting on his feet. The releaf of that small bit of freedom still not improving the brunettes mood. How could he be so stupid? He walked right into the trap. He wanted to cry but refused. His captors unworthy of those saline drops. The brown jagged glass crunched under his shoe as he brought his knees close hugging them. He wasn't sure how to get away. He thought of all the possibilities of his escape a image of his boyfriend coming to mind. The door swung open jolting the young brunette his hand sliding against the broken glass. He gasped as it split his skin a small trail of crimson on his hand .

A hissing cackle from the door told him it was the boss" Hello again. Nice to see you've regained consciousness " the long greasy haired man hissed like a snake. This didn't bode well ,not at all...

* * *

"Son of a bitch" the snarled remark was followed by the loud crash of a large fist cratering the wall. The gathered crew flinching" My Otouto is livid as well. Orochimaru -" the husky voice stopped as someone put their own visions to the name. Zabuza radiated primal hatred and anger" Is dead" the usually stoic young man still envisioning the death of the serpent. His friends watched warily " Zabuza.. Don't go tracking him down . We have to plan this out. " the ragged blackette Uchiha watched his friend seethe. The larger tanned boy trembled in rage "I can't sit by and let him do Kami knows what to Haku! That sick bastard has probably already hurt him" the shouting was understandable and so was his conclusion. A large almost blue boy spoke next, his voice deep "Your right but if you go now you'll be falling into some trap I assure you" he was being a bit antagonistic. That hard dark glare settled on him and he raised his hands in peace.

Zabuza looked at the longhaired raven " What's the plan Uchiha? You better have one" the glare he got warned him of his attitude. The smaller male sighed"I have one , This is what's going happen...". Their voices lowered and their plan was laid out verbally.


End file.
